monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit Girl
Rabbit Girl, or Barbun as a companion, is a monster in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Monsterpedia Entry “A rabbit-type beast monster who is quite fond of humans. Though she is not as powerful as other beasts she has superior dexterity and reflexes, and her skills as a hunter are sharp. They blend into human society without discomfort, and many live as residents among them. Their staple diet is vegetables, and they never eat meat. Hunting is usually done at the request of humans, targeting pests and hostile monsters. There are many of them travelling, and are said to be the closest monsters to human society alongside Dog Girls. However, there appear to be some who target humans as lone hunters. They are always in heat however, and are considered to be very lewd monsters. Many of them will invite human men into taverns, and if you carelessly give in to their temptations, they will mate with you an extraordinary number of times. The man will not be deprived of his life, but he likely won’t be able to stand on his legs for several days. They seem to get along with the Sheep Girls, whose habitat overlaps with theirs and have a similar ecology. One can often be seen looking after a drunken Sheep Girl.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Rapid Fire' – One Foe (x2), Physical, Hit Rate:30% *'Gentle Fingering' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Plump Sumata' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Push Down' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turns Break) *'Onee-san’s Reverse Rape' – Rape *'Gentle Hip Movements' – Rape Strategy She is weak on the health and defence side, but she makes up for it in damage. Rapid Fire can do a lot of damage, quickly removing 50% of your health bar if both hit. Thankfully, it has a low hit rate, so it’s unlikely both will land. Push Down isn’t a damaging attack, but the follow-up attack is. Although, you don’t have to struggle with this one. If your confident in Luka’s health and defence, you don’t necessarily have to struggle. If you attack her with powerful abilities, she could be dead in the two turns it takes to struggle out. It’s a personal preference. Since she’s a member of the beast family, you would expect her to be weak to Pleasure. But she is an exception. Instead, try using Bio and Sound attacks. You shouldn’t have access to the Sound element yet, but Bio is available. Ratty can use Bio attacks in various ways. Even her regular attacks have a chance to inflict poison, which removes 10% of her health per turn. Or just use Mimi/Ilias’ Beast Killer arrows. Evaluation “Wonderful. Now you’re losing to herbivores too? Well, I suppose your ass is grass, isn’t it? Rabbit Girls are members of the Beast family that attack using bows and arrows, Their bow skills shouldn’t pose much of a threat to you though. Beasts also have strong pleasure attacks, but those shouldn’t be an issue either. If they appear in a group, focus down each one individually if you have to. The hunter’s Beast Killer skill is especially effective. Now go, Luka. Show that rabbit who the real lawnmower is.” Trivia *She is friends with Sheep Girl and is disturbed by her addiction to sake. *She appears in every bar where you find Sheep Girl, where Rabbit Girl is often scolding her. *She lets Luka go after her game over scene, but Luka becomes addicted to the pleasure she offers and goes back. Gallery 3190_ct_usagi1.png|Cut-in Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Neko Manma Category:Happiness Village Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Ilias (Continent)